


The Perils of Wizardry Travelling

by Ysilme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lego, Picture Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture story of a holiday trip with interesting side effects. Meet Lego Min and Sev and their not so shared love of flora, fauna and sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Wizardry Travelling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).



_Once upon a time, in a far away country where they spøåk with strånge tøngues, two ~~colleagues~~ _ _~~friends~~ _ _lovers were happily engaged in harmonious travelling endeavours. That is, one of them was thus engaged, while the other was kind enough to not complain about the blatant discrepancy between time usefully and very educationally spent in Göteborgs magiska biblioteket with the perusal of rare and arcane transfiguration manuscripts, and time pointlessly wasted with the meticulous comparison of the quality of lichen varieties growing on the southwards roots of a venerable conifer versus those growing on the northwards roots of the same. One was on holidays, after all, and one wouldn't want to waste even more time with futile discussions. The kindness of the indulgent part of the travelling company was not just a little inspired by the usual means of compensation executed by the lichen expert, though today he was wearing Minerva's patience unusually thin, was Severus._

[ ](http://www.winterwitch.de/galerie/2012_Bohuslaen/62-MMSS-10-Tanum.jpg)

"Severus?"

"---"

"Severus!"

"---"

"Se-Ve-Rus!"

"Did you want something, Minerva?"

"Oh, nothing at all, dearest, but there is this lovely ant colony circling my skirt and I wanted to know if you have any use for it."

"Ants? No, thank you, the _formica rufa_ native to these parts are quite common."

"Good. _Evanesco_!"

"Did you just vanish living things, Minerva?"

"---"

~/~

"Cinnamon."

"What?"

"They hate cinnamon. You can use it to repel them."

"Why, thank you Severus, that is very useful to know. I'll make sure to take some on the next hiking trip for just such an occasion."

~~~

 

[ ](http://www.winterwitch.de/galerie/2012_Bohuslaen/64-MMSS-11-Tanum.jpg)

"Now here is a fascinating color variety of _Flavoparmelia caperata._ I wonder if-"

"No."

"No what?"

"You're not going to examine that one, too, Severus. You have already examined fourteen varieties very closely, and it's only eleven am. That's enough lichen for one morning. You promised me to come and see the rock carvings over there, and you will keep that promise."

[ ](http://www.winterwitch.de/galerie/2012_Bohuslaen/64-MMSS-12-Tanum.jpg)

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, yes, just give me time, I'm not as fast as I was after that darn snakebite."

~/~

"Se-ve-rus!"

"Nearly there!"

"I'm seeing you. Put that magnifying glass away and leave that lichen be."

"Honestly, Minerva, I didn't -"

"Se-Ve-Rus!"

*mumbling*

~~~

[ ](http://www.winterwitch.de/galerie/2012_Bohuslaen/64-MMSS-13-Tanum.jpg)

"Aaah, isn't this lovely, dear? Just lying here, enjoying the sun and the blue sky and the clean air, a soft bed of moss beneath us. If it weren't for all those Muggles, I'd have an idea or two what to use that moss for. Don't you agree, Severus?"

"Zzzzzzz"

"Se-Ve-Rus!"

"What?"

~~~

_To restore the overall equanimity and depleted energy, the decision was made to sample the home-made products of the close by museum café._

[ ](http://www.winterwitch.de/galerie/2012_Bohuslaen/65-MMSS-14-Tanum.jpg)

"Wait, Severus, don't make hasty decisions like these - you don't want to be seen by Muggles, do you? I know this looks - and, indeed, smells - very enticing, particularly for someone with a sweet tooth like you, but-"

"Sweet tooth, I? You must be mistaken. I'm just needing some energy. So get out of my way, woman."

[ ](http://www.winterwitch.de/galerie/2012_Bohuslaen/65-MMSS-15-Tanum.jpg)

"Just needing some energy - but of course. Very convincing, Professor Snape. now get off that dish and put your disillusionment charm back on, or I can't guarantee - duck, Severus, fork on thirteen hundred!!!"

[ ](http://www.winterwitch.de/galerie/2012_Bohuslaen/65-MMSS-16-Tanum.jpg)

"There, now you have it. Headlong into the cream, and nearly gotten impaled on the teeth of a fork. A giant fork, if you consider our current size. I never thought you could be so careless, Severus, and all that just for a sweet! Severus? Severus? Severus, talk to me!"

[ ](http://www.winterwitch.de/galerie/2012_Bohuslaen/65-MMSS-17-Tanum.jpg)

"Oh yes, that's it, I'm feeling much better already... wait, there is still some cream left on my jaw."

[ ](http://www.winterwitch.de/galerie/2012_Bohuslaen/65-MMSS-18-Tanum.jpg)

"Se-Ve-Rus! Stop that this instant! And for Merlin's sake, stop cackling like a madman! Let it be enough you took me in like that and spare me your childish glee! I really thought you had nearly suffocated in that sticky stuff."

~~~

[ ](http://www.winterwitch.de/galerie/2012_Bohuslaen/65-MMSS-19-Tanum.jpg)

"Stop sulking, please, Minerva. I really didn't mean to vex you so."

"Easy for you to say, Severus. I hate it when you play my feeling for propriety like that, and after having been dragged through the landscape like this to boot!"

"It wasn't meant like that, I was just trying to be spontaneous. Don't you always tell me to be less severe, and to get into the atmosphere of the moment?"

*exasperated sigh*

"Of course, I do. But don't you see how different this is? In behaving like this, you make me feel like a too serious adult dealing with a careless child."

[ ](http://www.winterwitch.de/galerie/2012_Bohuslaen/65-MMSS-20-Tanum.jpg)

"Child? Oh, that won't do at all, of course. You're absolutely right. Come here, dear, and be good again."

"Hmpf."

"Oh, come on, Minerva. You have your disillusionment charm on, right? Ok, then nobody is going to see us. Come here, lean back with me in this cup shape, and feel the age-old magic relate to you through the stone. Let's enjoy the the sun and the blue sky and the clean air, though we're not having something soft beneath us."

"You're having me on."

"No. I really felll asleep on the moss, and I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you with this?"

"What is this? A shrunken manuscript? No, leave it until tonight, it will only get damaged. What is it?"

"Stop fidgeting. I love it when your eyes are so bright with eagerness. It's the spellbook of häxmästarinnan Brynhild Gudrun Gustafsdotter."

"Oh, SEVERUS! The spellbook of Kristina of Sweden's court magician! How by all that is arcane did you get hold of this rarity?"

"Why, that was easy. I traded my treaty on Scottish lichen varieties with the head librarian at Gothenburg."

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> I took these pics on a holiday trip to Sweden right after a fandom meeting where I met some fellow Minerva/Severus fans for the first time. I had planned just some 'souvenir shots' with Lego Min and Sev as I had done on previous trips, but the two of them had their own ideas, likely inspired by that awesome meeting.


End file.
